Differences Between the Online Book, Book Series, and Film
These are differences found between the three series, online version, books and films. The Internet version starts here. If you find any differences, post them. Online version * This version appears to be one whole book. * In this version, it says Rodrick had to scrub toilets if Greg writes a bit of his journal each day. * In this version, the kid with piercings is named Otha Harris. * In this version, Rodrick's party takes place on March 12. * The online book had gaps unlike the book. * In this version, the girls' note says "Greg is a goober" instead of "Greg is a dork". * In this version, Grandpa says "There's monkeys in the walls! There's monkeys in the walls!" * In this version, the time capsule says: "DO NOT OPEN UNTIL 2200 A.D." * In this version, Greg says to a female teacher "No speech English" to get out of doing a problem. * In this version, Greg says his Dad thought he was an idiot and a liar. * In this version, there are many mood differences. Many scenes of Frank being mad were changed to Frank being tired, confused, or disappointed. * In this version, the kid Greg shows as an example to his "Last Name Rule" is named Larry Ziegel instead of Christopher Ziegel. * In this version, various brand names are present. For example, the console Rowley owns is a PlayStation with 42 games. Also Greg and the other boys are seen playing their Game Boys. * In this version, Greg was invited by Rowley to have a sleepover at his house, but when Rowley broke his toe his parents came to the basement, looking really mad at Greg. Manny was not involved at all. * In this version, Greg signs up for a video game tournament, but competes against Leland. * In this version, the kid named Collin Lee had a much bigger role. His appearance is also identical to Alex Aruda's. * Greg got a signature from Andrea Trotter, not Holly Hills. * The Fullers are called the Roses. Also, their dog's name is Stevie, not Princess. * In this version, Fregley's name was spelled "Fregly." * In this version,Mamadou's Surname is Saint-Pierre * In this version, Greg's mom was named "Ann", not "Susan." * In this version, the kid Greg has to wrestle was a kid nicknamed "Stinky Williams." * In this version, Chirag Gupta had a different hairstyle and a long, pointy nose. * In this version, part of Mrs. Craig's role was replaced by a woman named Mrs. Jordan. * In this version, the drawings have a simple, dirty look, similar to a child's drawing. * In this version, Greg's soccer coach is named Mr. Keith. Also, Kenny Keith is(Possibly) Mr. Keith's son. * In this version, the kid who bothers Greg during detention was Kenny Keith. * In this version, Maurlene is Grandpa's Date. * In this version when Frank researches Rodrick's work looking for his factual errors, he tells him that Benjamin Franklin didn't actually fight in Vietnam. * Mr. Smedley (Mr. Snella) didn't get a Tape of Greg to send in for the America's Funniest Home Videos. * In this version Greg's birthday happens during the school year. * In this version Rowley had to miss the talent show when he breaks his hand. * In this version Rowley gives Greg a Big Wheel for his birthday, not for Christmas. * In this version Manny calls Greg "Pootie", not "Ploopy." * In this version Mamadou and Greg draws the follwing letter (How old are you? 12. Oh.) instead. * In this version Frank's boss is named "Mr. Swann" and is not his boss. * In this version Holly Hills was named "Piper Matthews" and had a clearly different hairstyle. Her older sister Heather was named "Lori Matthews" and also had the same hairstyle as Holly/Piper. * In this version the Snellas are named "The Smedleys." Shane's name is the same, but Shawn's name is "Max" and Seth doesn't have a name yet. * In this version Manny dumps unfinished Cheerios, not corn flakes, in his plastic toilet. * In this version Trista moves into Chirag Gupta's old house after his family's second attempt to move. * In this version, Frank had a cat, not a dog, and Grandpa didn't run over him, he left him outside and he froze. * In this version, alcohol references are made, such as when Rodrick's party was discovered and him consuming it. * in this version,Trista exclaims She came from New Mexico. * In this version, Rowley sleeps with a stuffed animal at a Log Cabin,and also closes his mouth. * Red Socks had lost in a play off in this version, not a group match. * In this version, Piper Matthews (Holly Hills) has a boyfriend and Greg only knowns her by Church. In this version the Matthews family(Hills Family online counterpart) have four daughters. * In this version Rodrick and Ward have small slips with "#1" written on them,their plan is if any "girl" one of them for their number at a party,they had give them this slip to impress them. * In this version, Manny destroys Greg's Walkman instead of his video game console. * Greg's neigbourhood is called Surrey Circle not Surrey Street. * In this version, Greg is shown to be more academically focused than what is shown in the books. * In this version, when Greg makes faces at Manny, his mother says: "You could have choked him to death!" * In this version, tobacco references are shown, such as teenagers smoking. * In this version, when Rodrick is grounded and rehearsing for his band, the dialogue is "Who Just Farted...Farted...Farted", instead of "Somebody farted...farted...farted" * In this version, Greg has a second best friend called Collin and before Rowley moved to Greg's neighborhood, Greg has a former best friend named Ben who moved out,But Returned. * In this version, Greg is not shown to be nervous or disappointed when his father decides to offically enroll Greg in Spag Union. * In this version, Chirag tempts Rowley with a Twinkie. * In this version, Rodrick owns a El Camino style pickup truck and Bill owns the Loded Diper van. * In this version, the bumper stick on Susan's car says "Kids need teddy bears not drugs!" * Greg and Rodrick's code language to replace bad words is mentioned as "You slimy squish stick!" and "Smarty milk dud!" * In this version, the trick that Rodrick played on Greg in the middle of the night during the summer happened on the first day of summer. * Sweetie is a terrier and Greg's ideas were turned down because nobody liked them. They were names of Dungeons and Dragons (Magick and Monsters) characters. * Sweetie eats half of Greg's birthday cake, not Killer. * Exact dates are shown in this book (such as Saturday, November 13). * Grandpa's name is Pappy. * Soak Central Waterpark is called Wild World, a reference to Animal Crossing: Wild World. * Uncle Charlie is called Uncle Freddie. * Exclamation marks are used most than the book. * Frank dropped Greg to the back of the school, not Susan. * Rodrick and Ward put fake vomit on people's cars at Stop and Shop, not at Home Depot. * Darren Walsh is called Darnell Washington and could be the son of Mr. Washington (Mr. Alexander). * Uncle Gary's current wife is Linda. * The Kid who won the Anti-Smoking Poster Contest was named Charles Carny Book Series * This version has more than one book. * In this version, the the kid with lots of piercings is named Jason Brill. * In this version, Rodrick's party takes place on October 27. * These books have no gaps unlike the online book. * In this version, the girls' note reads: "Greg is a dork." * In this version, Uncle Gary says "There's monkeys in the walls! There's monkey in the walls!" * In this version, Greg never mentions to the reader his Dad needs to put on more clothes before coming downstairs. * In this version, Greg says his Dad must think he has a screw loose or something. * In this version, the kid Greg shows as an example is named Christopher Ziegel instead of Larry Ziegel. * In this version, many of the brand names are removed, probably to avoid copyright issues. * In this version, Greg invited Rowley to have a sleepover at his house. Only Greg's mom came to the basement, not both of his parents, and checked Rowley's toe when he broke it. * In this version, Collin Lee made a small appearance and was depicted as an overweight kid with short hair. Rowley replaces part of Collin's role. * In this version, the time capsule says "DO NOT OPEN UNTIL 2300 A.D." * In this version, Greg's mom was renamed "Susan." * In this version, the kid Greg has to wrestle was Fregley. * In this version, Chirag Gupta's hair was short and his nose was somewhat modified. * In this version, the trick that Rodrick played on Greg in the middle of the night during the summer happens a couple days into summer. * In this version, the look of the drawings are more professional and computerised. * In this version, Greg's soccer coach is named Mr. Litch and Kenny Keith was never his son. * In this version, part of Kenny Keith's role was replaced by a kid named Leon Ricket. * In this version, when Frank researches Rodrick's work looking for his factual errors, he tells him that Abraham Lincoln didn't write "To Kill a Mockingbird." * In this version, Greg's birthday happens in the summer. * In this version, Rowley had to miss the talent show when he breaks his toe. * In this version, Rowley gives Greg a Big Wheel for Christmas. * In this version, Manny calls Greg "Ploopy", not a "Pootie". * In this version, Jacques and Albert are the one who wrote the following lettter: (How old are you? 12. Oh.) * In this version, Frank's boss is named "Mr. Warren." * In this version, Manny dumps unfinished corn flakes in his plastic toilet. * In this version, Manny destroys Greg's video game console. * In this version, when Greg pulled faces at Manny, the dialogue from Susan is "You could've killed him!" * In this version, Trista moves into some random house in Greg's neighborhood. * In this version, Rowley does not sleep with a stuffed animal in the Log Cabin and still has mouth open. * In this version, Greg gets more nervous when getting shipped off to Spag Union. * In this version, Rodrick owns a van. * In this version, the bumper sticker on Susan's car reads "My child is a graduate of Tender Huggles Preschool". * Greg and Rodrick's code language is mentioned with "Spooky stork!" and "Rasberry plastic tickle bear!" * Sweetie is a labrador, and Greg's ideas were rejected because they were violent. His ideas were Shredder and Ripjaw. * Exact dates are omitted, most likely to make the series seem timeless although there was an exact date in Rodrick Rules, saying "Saturday, March 27" on the picture from Rodrick's party. * A lot of references to copyrighted material are just replaced with generic versions of the products. * However, there still are some brand names or references in each of the books. ** Original- Greg's dad yells at him for eating Cheerios at 3 AM, and then Greg writes how he wants to mooch off his mom's Butterfingers after his Halloween candy got ruined. ** Rodrick Rules - Greg mentions how Rodrick spends his Saturday nights watching people react to fake vomit in Home Depot. ** The Last Straw - Greg's soccer team was supposed to be called "Red Sox," but the coach didn't want to get sued so they changed it to Red Socks. ** Dog Days - When Greg's mom asks Gramma where she got the fake tabloid information from, she claimed to have gotten it from the New York Times. ** The Ugly Truth - When Greg draws the Snella family moving out, the first 3 letters on the moving truck are "MAYl MOV." This is probably a reference to Mayflower Moving, a real life moving company. ** Cabin Fever - Greg and Rowley made a cardboard cutout of Pac-Man for their failed holiday bazaar. ** The Third Wheel - Greg's mom read Oliver Twist before he was born, and Greg later mentions how his mom's minivan has old Cheerios in the seats. ** Hard Luck - Greg's relative Martina, sued a hotel after breaking her collarbone, and Greg thinks the Porsche parked in the driveway was hers, in addition to him mentioning how he lost a Fudgsicle to the 5-second rule. ** The Long Haul - Susan and Frank planned to go to Disney World. ** The Kid who won the Anti-Smoking Poster Contest was named Chris Carney. Film *Greg rides The Cranium Shaker with Rowley, while in the book Greg rode it alone. *Dieter Muller appears in film instead of Abe Hall. *It shows Greg is 19th on the popularity list in the film, much higher then his being in 50's in the book and online version. *Rodrick is the one who put chocolate on Greg's pants, not that Greg accidentally sat on it. *The trick that Rodrick pulled on Greg during the summer that he "woke up" on the first day of school happened a week before his real first day of school. Also, he was caught eating cereal at 4:00 in the morning instead of 3:00 AM. * Rowley closes his mouth more than the online version and the book. * Rodrick is way taller then Greg while in the books and online version, Rodrick is only slightly taller. * The bathroom door says "Rodrick Rules" instead of "Hi Rodrick". * After Holly calls Greg "Fregley" she apologizes to Greg while in the book he loses interest in her. * Chirag Gupta and Fregley are in the Boy Scouts,However in the books They aren't. * Rodrick's room is in the attic, not in the basement. * Greg loses to Patty in wrestling not Fregley or Stinky Williams. * Greg and Rowley also are in Rodrick's party meanwhile in other versions only Greg was there but locked in the basement. * Manny is the one who suggested the name "Sweetie" for the dog not Susan. * Rowley owns a Wii instead of a playstation. * The skating rink is called Rocket Rollers. * Lenwood Heath works as a lifeguard at a pool, not at a movie theater. *Rodrick has a crush on Heather Hills unlike the other versions. *Rodrick takes Greg with him to throw fake vomit on people's cars instead of Ward. *When the teenagers make Rowley and Greg eat the cheese, Rowley first started to eat it but they were later chased off by Coach Malone instead of Greg lying he had lactose intolerance. *In the Dog Days film, the smoothie bill is $216 not $83, and Frank is forced to pay it himself. *In the movie, Susan interrupts Rodrick's band practice to make Rodrick apologize about the magazine in front of his band, instead of having to write it down on paper like in the book and the online version. *Mr. Huff is called Mr. Draybick and Mr. Underwood is called Coach Malone. *Rowley ate half of The Cheese instead of eating the whole Cheese. Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series Category:Online Book Category:Films Category:Miscellaneous Category:Books